Coronzon
|-|Lola Stuart= |-|Avatar of Coronzon= Summary Lola Stuart is the Archbishop of the Church of England and the head of Necessarius, its magic division. As the head of Necessarius Lola is a very cunning magician who manipulates events to keep the United Kingdom safe and on top of other factions. She has done as many good deeds as bad, and her mysterious nature leads her to be at odds with some of her more moral subordinates. Though in an uneasy alliance with Academy City, Lola is aware of the identity of its Board Chairman, and plans to take him down. It is eventually revealed that Lola was Coronzon, that was summoned as part of the demon's contract with Aleister's late enemy, Samuel McGregor Mathers. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely far higher, High 1-C with Magick:Flaming_Sword Name: Coronzon, Lola Stuart, Great Demon Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Appears 18, but has lived for much longer) Classification: Demon, Magician, Archbishop of the Church of England, Leader of Necessarius Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Hair Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Possession, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Flight, Non-Corporeal (Demons have no physical body, but only possess one to appear in the physical world), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defence against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) and to Exorcism while using her created vessel, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Could fight an Aiwass without a vessel in space, which strengthened Aiwass and weakened Coronzon), High Complex Multiverse level with Magick:Flaming_Sword (Stated to be the ultimate attack that rivalled Magic God Othinus' Gungnir, overpowered Imagine Breaker and put Touma Kamijou on the verge of death) Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown, up to Class M 'with Aethyr Avatars 'Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Planet level, likely far higher (Could fight and defeat Aiwass without a vessel, can trade blows with nerfed Magic Gods like Niang-Niang) Stamina: Likely very high Range: At least several meters with hair. Higher with magic. Thousands of kilometers with Aethyr Avatars when using leylines (Managed to project her power in the shape of Aethyr Avatars from the United Kingdom to Egypt, Prague and Athens) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Very High, Coronzon is extremely knowledgeable in magic and has manipulated countless factions and individuals through history, including Aleister Crowley Weaknesses: Weaker outside of planet Earth and when forced outside its vessel, momentarily restricted after using major magic attacks due to magic recoil. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Possession: Coronzon is is a demon that can possess both objects and people, and can possess multiple people at once. It is able to extend its possession to other people by using Lola's hair as a medium. A demonic face can appear on the target's hair after being possessed, following the old witch tradition of the devil residing in women's hair. * Vessel Materialization: Demons lack a physical body of their own, being more like energy lifeforms, so normally they cannot physically interact with the world unless given one to act as their vessel/avatar. However, Coronzon has the ability to create a physical body using her own power, which she used to assume the identity of Lola Stuart. Due to this flesh and blood body, her soul is stabilized; making her sturdy enough to remain unshaken by exorcism techniques used to weaken and banish demons. Conversely, her flesh and blood body binds her to the rules of the surface human world, so her physical body is momentarily restricted after using major attacks due to having to control the magic recoil produced by them. Hair Manipulation: Coronzon is able to move her incredibily long hair (2.5 times her height) at will. She can use it to bind, slice and pierce targets, and she can also use it to cast magic by drawing magic symbols in the air with it. She can extend the hair much longer than its original length. Explosion Manipulation: Coronzon is a being of evil dispersion. Lola is able to release the immense magical power of Coronzon contained within her hair to create several explosions around her body, the greatest symbol of dispersion. Lola is skilled enough to fuse the vectors of several explosions to propel objects at the enemy as a projectile. Curse Manipulation: Lola was able to neutralize a deadly curse from Mina Mathers using only the vibrations of her voice. Crack: Coronzon was able to come back after being banished to the World Rejecter shifted timeline by creating a crack (supposedly in space-time) through which it could crawl back to the regular world. Wings: By reading and using the "contents" of the A.A.A., Coronzon grew two bat-like glowing wings on her back, giving her the ability to fly at high speeds. Black Flames: Coronzon can create pitch black flames. Knockout Spell: Coronzon snaps her fingers, knocking out all chosen targets around her. This magic is similar in nature to people-clearing fields, only it shuts down minds instead of controlling them. Aeon Interference: Coronzon exist beyond the three Aeons of Isis, Osiris and Horus. This gives her power some ability to interfere with the magic of lower Aeons. For example, although Aleister Crowley's healing spell based on the Son of God could heal most of Touma Kamijou's body after he was left near death by Coronzon's Flaming Sword spell, his right hand that had directly received the spell couldn't be healed by a spell belonging to the Aeon of Osiris. Rebound Spell: A spell used by Coronzon in her encounter with Accelerator. Coronzon used several layers of bundled hair to stop one of Accelerator's blows. Each individual hair bent and negated the vector that should have passed through it, sending an invisible power through the rebounding force into Accelerator’s fist and back through his bones into his heart. The effects of the spell are unknown beyond the fact it initially staggered Accelerator and left and odd uncomfortable feeling on his chest afterwards that ended after an attack from Nephthys forced him to cough out blood. Enochian Magic: A system of magic based on using the ancient Enochian language to call upon angels and the power of higher realms. * Secret Call: A type of magic that calls upon the four pure elements that cannot be achieved in the human world, where elements are tainted by trace amounts of the other elements. There are eighteen different Secret Calls. To use this magic Coronzon spells out the Enochian language in the air using her hair. ** First Call: Coronzon uses pure and colorless energy not belonging to any of the four elements to vaporize her foe. Chant: "The First Call: the whole tablet of unification, the colorless and nameless element. Obey the series of letters on the tablet of unification and reveal thy nature before me!!" ** Third Call: Coronzon summons a gust/torrent of unsullied wind to slice the enemy. Chant: "The Third Call: thy name is IDOIGO, wind of wind. Obey the words that rule the tablet of the same color and reveal thy pure power before me!!" ** Sixth Call: Flames burst from empty air, swirling in a vortex as they gather in Coronzon's right hand, where they can be used to create a fiery explosion. Chant: "The Sixth Call: thy name is RZIONR, fire of fire. Obey the words that rule the tablet of the same color and reveal thy pure power before me!!" *** Amplification: Using a second chant calling upon pure fire, Coronzon caused the remaining embers of the spell to suddenly become a blazing tornado. Chant: "Fire Tablet of the Elemental Tablets, thou hast been released, so work within my power. I will now indicate the source of the apocalyptic threat. All creation shall naturally break down and Enochian Magic shall amplify the fire of destruction!!" ** Seventh Call: Used after the Third Call was deflected, this call summoned a cold mist that surrounded the wind blade and twisted it around with a motion similar to a venomous snake or a scorpion’s tail to once again attack the enemy. Due to mixing an elemental impurity to adapt the spell, it is weaker than Calls that use a pure element. Chant: "The Seventh Call: thy name is LILACZA, water of wind. Insert element within element and obey me as an element of this world!!" ** Secret and Unrecorded Call: Coronzon speaks words no human can pronounce or comprehend. This magic allowed Coronzon to remotely control the A.A.A. used by Mikoto Misaka and use it to shoot a rainbow-colored beam of light. Chant: "The Secret and Unrecorded Call: Thy name is *********. ************************************************************." * Aethyr Avatar: Coronzon can create remotely controlled avatars by extending and weaving her hair into false images of angels. This is achieved by absorbing moonlight with her hair over a long period of time and then using the absorbed moonlight to spell out text that divides the spiritual territory spoken of by Enoch into a total of thirty regions, each with an assigned angel. Coronzon herself originally was the evil angel found in ZAX, the tenth Aethyr. Though much weaker than her real avatar/vessel, Coronzon can use leylines to transfer her power in the shape of Aethyr Avatars to other parts of the planet. Magick: Coronzon can use Magick, the new system of magic technique to control great power developed by Aleister Crowley. * Flaming_Sword: Coronzon's ultimate destructive spell. Used with a lengthy chant and by taking a posture with her left hand straight forward and her right hand pulled back as if holding an invisible rapier. The spell calls upon pure energy from heaven, descending through the various points in the Sephiroth tree as a torrent of power and shooting towards the target as a great mass of energy that can sever the bonds of the target. Even if the direct explosion misses, the shockwave holds great power. While Coronzon is using her created flesh and blood body, this spell is strong enough to overwhelm Imagine Breaker. Chant: "I am a demon, but not from the Qliphoth where the forces of evil gather. I am the Great Demon hidden by the holy Sephiroth. I dwell in the same abyss as Da’at. Every number is the same. My right hand contains Nuit of Resurrection. Watch as the possibilities expand and surpass the bounds of the finite. My left hand contains Hadit of Vengeance. The smallest point gathers and concentrates all forces to create a single meaning. Thus, an attack shall be released from the infinite acceleration of the Circle of Ra-Hoor-Khuit and shall appear on the surface layer of this world. Magick: Flaming_Sword. Manifest thyself through descent of the Sephirah and bathe him in thy power." Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Demons Category:Magic Users Category:Hair Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Possession Users Category:Curse Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1